1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hair clip structure, mainly comprising a base plate which has an elastic middle bracket and an upper clipping plate at one end, and an elastic middle bracket and an upper clipping plate being coupled together the other end, and a first latching member and a second latching member being disposed at the position proximate to their coupling position, such that the curved surface at the middle section of the elastic middle bracket generates a more definite and significant curvature change by the fixing of the first latching member and the second latching member in position when the upper clipping plate and the base plate are clipped.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIGS. 10 and 11 for the traditional hair clip, which includes a base plate 7, an upper clipping plate 8 and a middle bracket 9, and the number of hair clipped by the hair clip of this type depends on the only space that the upper clipping plate 8 and the base plate 7. In addition, when the hair pushes the middle bracket 9, both ends of the hair clip move sideways, and the middle section of the middle bracket 9 is lowered. Therefore, when the prior art hair clip is in use, the hair is clipped by means of the pressure between the middle bracket 9 and the upper clipping plate 8. However, this kind of design suits better for the clipping lots of hair. When it comes to lesser hair, the pressure at the middle bracket 9 is not sufficient to hold the hair and let the hair clip fall out of the hair, and hence gives a poor clipping effect.
To resolve the above-mentioned shortcoming, an improved hair clip was invented, which is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,277. The hair clip has a base 100, and a corresponding bracket 101 being disposed at an end of the base 100, and a hook 102 being extended inward is disposed on the bracket 101, and a supporting frame 103 being disposed at the other end, and such supporting frame 103 has a corresponding coupling hole 104, which is coupled to an upper plate 110. An outwardly protruded axial section 111 is disposed on each of the both sides on an end of the upper plate 110, and the axial section 111 just passes through the coupling hole 104 so that the other end of the upper plate 111 is capable of having the open and closed positions, and a curved elastic middle bracket 120 being disposed between the upper plate 110 and the base 100. Both sides of an end of the elastic middle bracket 120 has a arc-shaped protruding ear 121 and a latching plate 122 being extended from the middle of the same end towards the protruding ear 121, such that the end of the upper plate 110 having the axial section 111 can be embedded into the spaced formed by the protruding ear 121 and the latching plate 122, and the elastic middle bracket 120 can swing within certain range by using the axial section 111 of the upper plate 110 as the center. Furthermore, the opposite end to where the upper plate 110 and the elastic middle bracket 120 are coupled has corresponding holes 112, 123 but not on the same plane. When it is used, it forms the latching holes 112, 123 with a height difference on different planes according to the quantity of hair, and selects one of the holes to latch onto the hook of the bracket 101. It changes the curvature of the elastic middle bracket 120 to have an effect better than the above-mentioned hair clip. However, when the elastic middle bracket 120 is embedded into one end where the upper plate 110 and the base 100 are coupled, or directly coupled, with the upper plate 110 onto one end, the upper plate 110 is coupled with a movable method. Therefore, when the hair is clipped between the elastic middle bracket 120 and the upper plate 110, the elastic middle bracket 120 will move to one end due to the pressure on the upper plate 110 and the pushing force of the hair, and hence it cannot clip the hair securely. It is not perfect for the use when the hair clip gradually falls off from the hair.
In view of the shortcomings and poor clipping effect of the traditional hair clip as described in the previous section, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry conducted extensive research to enhance the structure and design of the hair clip herein which is hereby submitted for patent application.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved hair clip structure, mainly comprising a base plate which has an elastic middle bracket and an upper clipping plate at one end, and a middle elastic bracket and an upper clipping plate being coupled together the other end, and a first latching member and a second latching member being disposed at the position proximate to their coupling position, such that the curved surface at the middle section of the elastic middle bracket generates a more definite and significant curvature change by the fixing of the first latching member and the second latching member in position when the upper clipping plate and the base plate are clipped, and further prevents the hair clip from being fallen off.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved hair clip structure, wherein each side of the elastic middle bracket has at least one corresponding protruded section, and a plurality of interlaced bars are disposed between the protruded section of the elastic middle bracket, thereby when the hair clip is clipped, the bars will evenly distribute the hair in the protruded section to enhance the clipping effect.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and its performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.